Personal Matchmaking Companion
by KateMarie999
Summary: In the interest of improving Hiro's emotional state, Baymax decides to help him get a girlfriend, whether he wants one or not.
1. Attraction

_This story isn't going to be super organized into anything with a specific plot, it's more of a series of little moments involving Baymax becoming way too invested in Hiro's love life. The girl Hiro has a crush on in this is an OC but she's not the focus at all, in fact I intend to involve her as little as possible so I don't get in the way of the canon characters. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attraction<strong>

* * *

><p>It started with a forkful of rice.<p>

It was funny how a seemingly innocuous collection of white and somewhat tasteless food objects had the power to turn someone's life upside down. And had Hiro Hamada simply taken the time to blow on the rice to cool it, perhaps the resulting turns of events would have been avoided. But Hiro was paying very little attention to his food as he stared at his computer screen. He was completely engrossed in a conversation he was having and ordinary things like hot food didn't register as important enough to warrant his immediate attention.

In hindsight, he really should have paid more attention to what he was putting into his mouth.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as the steaming rice burned his tongue. In a second, he had managed to coat his desk in rice and spit as he tried to extricate the hot objects from his mouth. "Owwww..."

The sounds of rapid inflation emanated from a spot behind him and soon a large, white, balloon-like object was waddling toward him as rapidly as it could.

"Hello, Hiro." came the familiar voice from a point just above the boy's head. "I was alerted to your need for medical attention when you said 'ouch.'"

"I'm fine." Hiro said dismissively. "Just burned my tongue."

"In the interest of making sure you receive the best care, I will perform a scan." Baymax looked the boy up and down, his eyes, for lack of a better word, narrowing. "Scan complete." there was a pause as the robot tilted his head to one side, almost as if he was curious.

The brief silence was enough to engage Hiro's curiosity. He spun around on his swivel chair to face his friend.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My scan indicated that you are in good health. However, I am picking up an increased heart rate and elevated hormone levels. These are indications of attraction."

Oh _no_.

"Ah, thanks for your help but your scan must be malfunctioning." Hiro attempted to push the robot toward his power station. "I'm just fine."

Baymax remained where he was. "Might I inquire as to the object of your attraction?"

"No! Not necessary!" Hiro exclaimed, leaping up and attempting to cover the computer screen with his hands.

"I see that you are engaging in an online conversation with your new classmate." Baymax paused for a second. "Are you attracted to her?"

"No!" Hiro shouted far too quickly. "Not at all!"

"I detect a rise in blood pressure and increased heart rate. This seems to indicate embarrassment." Baymax said, tilting his head to the side. "There is no need to be embarrassed. Sexual attraction is a natural stage of puberty."

"That's _not_ why I'm embarrassed!" Hiro ran his hands over his face before taking a deep breath and trying to be patient with his robotic buddy. "All right, you have done your scan and there are no medical emergencies. I am sat-"

"Would you like me to ascertain if she is also attracted to you?" Baymax continued, swiftly interrupting Hiro's attempt to deactivate him.

"No!"

"Scan complete. Results are inconclusive." Baymax said almost automatically. Hiro was beginning to regret not lowering his robot's scanning range. "Might I suggest a romantic gesture so that I can scan her as she responds accordingly?"

"Romantic gesture?" Hiro felt his face grow hot.

"I would recommend giving her flowers or chocolates." Baymax plowed on.

"No! I'm fine, Baymax! No need to get involved!" Hiro waved his hands in front of his face as if he was pushing the idea of his nosy robot interfering with his nonexistent love life as far away as possible. "I am satisfied with my care!"

Baymax stared at him for a second before waddling back to his power station and deactivating. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. Finally _that_ awkward conversation had come to an end.

Unfortunately for Hiro, that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short but I don't intend to make these super long anyway. Special thanks to <strong>Miss Pookamonga<strong> for the idea and **night-fury-baby** for proofreading._

_Don't forget to review! Knowing me, I'll probably forget I wrote this if I think no one is reading it._

_~KateMarie999_


	2. The Robotic Wingman

_Yes, I changed the title. The original title was referring to something later in the story but it never really sounded right so I decided to switch it around. I've now seen Big Hero 6 twice and am talking a friend of mine into seeing it so it'll be at least three times. My sister and I are officially obsessed. But don't worry, my other fics will be updated. I can and do have multiple obsessions. Anyway, on to the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Robotic Wingman<strong>

* * *

><p>Stephanie Addison was perfect.<p>

Okay, she had a bit of a temper on her at times and she occasionally made a few mathematical errors but aside from that, she was absolutely wonderful. Brilliant, of course, and very pretty. She was the full package and it was difficult for Hiro to avoid glancing in her direction throughout the classes they shared. For this reason, he was careful to deactivate Baymax if he thought he would be in her vicinity anytime soon. For a week, this tactic was working wonders.

Of course, Hiro should have known this wouldn't last.

Before leaving the house, he should have looked at the calendar. With a friend like Fred, April Fool's Day should have spent carefully looking over his shoulder and avoiding anything suspicious. But Hiro hadn't been friends with Fred last April Fool's Day so he was blissfully ignorant of what was to come.

It had been such a good day. His final class had been spent two desks over from Stephanie and he had occasionally glanced in her direction to watch her taking notes, her long black hair draped over the side of her head and her dark brown eyes looking from her notes to the board just to make sure she had copied everything down perfectly. She stuck her tongue out when she concentrated and sometimes put the eraser of her pencil up to her temple. It was downright distracting for a pubescent boy "flowering into manhood," as Baymax would say.

And then, quite suddenly, she was looking at him. He averted his eyes and stared down at his blank notebook page. He tensed when she rose from her seat and started walking over.

_Act natural,_ Hiro thought desperately. In an instant, he completely forgot how to act like someone whose heart wasn't racing at the mere thought of Stephanie actually talking to him. Well, he thought, they had spoken but that was over the internet and a few times in class. But here she was _sitting down next to him_!

"Uhh hey... Stephanie..." Hiro's voice cracked and he immediately coughed to try to conceal the embarrassing squeak.

"Hey. So I was thinking, your microbots idea was pretty good but what if we applied the transmitter to other objects?" Stephanie said in a rather businesslike tone. "I wasn't exactly sure how that worked, though. Can you show me your diagrams?"

"My what?" Hiro's mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what she was saying. "Oh my... my diagrams. For the microbots. Yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Hiro cleared his throat.

"Good. I'm kind of glad we're going to be working on this together. These formulas are completely over my head." Stephanie got out a second notebook and opened it up to a page covered in numbers.

This would have been a wonderful start to a project that was certain to get them an A+ had it not been for the odd sounding knock at the door. When the professor opened it, a large, balloon-like object shuffled through the frame and began peering around the class.

"Hello," he announced with a wave. "I am Baymax, Hiro's personal healthcare companion. An acquaintance of his has informed me that he has pneumonia and in the interest of keeping him healthy, I have come to take him home so that he may rest."

"Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed, his face reddening as he bolted forward. "I'm fine!"

"Over-exerting yourself in your condition is not advised." Baymax said serenely, ignoring several snickers from older students.

"I don't have pneumonia!" Hiro stood still in front of the robot.

"I shall perform a scan." Baymax looked him up and down. "Scan complete. It seems Fred was mistaken."

"Unbelievable." Hiro ran his hands down the front of his face in exasperation. "Well I'm perfectly healthy so-"

"Since I am here, it would be wise to perform a scan on everyone in the vicinity to make sure none of them have pneumonia." before Hiro could stop him, Baymax instantaneously performed the scan. To the boy's horror, the robot immediately turned to look at Stephanie. "Hello. Are you Stephanie Addison?"

"Uhh... what?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow as Baymax waddled over.

"No!" Hiro charged forward and bounced off his robot's outer layer. "Everything is fine, Baymax!"

"Hello, Stephanie." Baymax waved once more. "It was made clear to me recently that Hiro's hormones elevate and his heart rate increases whenever he is conversing with you."

"BAYMAX!" Hiro desperately tried to stop his robot again but was unsuccessful. "I am satisfied with my care!"

"Your care is not yet complete."

"Yes it is!"

"Procrastination and leaving things too open ended can cause stress in the future." Baymax informed him before turning back to Stephanie. "My scans indicate that Hiro is attracted to you. In the interest of improving his emotional state, would you be willing to dine someplace other than here in his exclusive company?"

The snickers were turning into belly laughs but Baymax was not distracted. Stephanie looked highly amused but allowed the robot to continue.

"If you find that you are unable to accept this request, please turn him down gently. His pubescent mood swings leave him susceptible to emotional outbursts when faced with disappointment." Baymax concluded.

Hiro covered his face in his hands. He was going to _kill_ Fred the next time he saw him.

"Wait are you asking me out on a _date_?" Stephanie looked over at the humiliated Hiro with a smirk.

"It has been proven that dating is a key factor in cultivating romantic relationships." Baymax said unabashedly, apparently ignoring Hiro's embarrassment.

"Oh... well... okay. Sure." Stephanie said through a small laugh. "That would be nice. I'm free Friday night."

Hiro's head shot up. "Wait... _yes_?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Uhh why not... no reason why not. I mean... yes. I'm free Friday. Pick you up at 6?" Hiro was beginning to wonder if he'd nodded off during class but everything seemed too realistic. In that case, he was never going to live this down.

"Excellent. You have significantly improved Hiro's emotional state. Good girl." Baymax held up a lollipop which a giggling Stephanie accepted.

"Okay... Now can I say I am satisfied with my care?" Hiro asked through a still red face.

"Yes. I shall see you when you return home." Baymax replied and with that, he waddled to the door, passing the stunned and slightly amused professor, and left the room.

Uproarious laughter followed Baymax's exit. Stephanie, however, took the wrapper off the lollipop and stuck it in her mouth.

"We should get to work before class is over." she said as if the interruption hadn't happened.

"Yes." Hiro shook his head as if this would clear it. "We should."

As they got back to work, Hiro's heart continued to race. He had a _date_ on Friday! His first real date! With the only girl in the whole school who was the same age as him! Maybe this romance thing was easier than expected when turned into a science.

Even so, Fred was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p><em>Seems Hiro is luckier in love than I am. Oh well. This date is going to go exactly as planned. At least exactly as Baymax has planned it.<em>

_Special thanks to **Miss Pookamonga** for proofreading._

_Don't forget to review!_

_~KateMarie999_


	3. Little Hiro

_Oh my, I apologize for taking so long! As some of my followers know, my writing has been a bit more sporadic than I'd like thanks to life stuff. Hopefully I can fix this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Little Hiro<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiro stomped forward with a mission. He was going to do what he had to do and nothing in the world could stop him. There was a fire in his eyes, a determined scowl upon his face... he was ready for anything life would throw at him now.<p>

"FRED!" he bellowed as he caught sight of the mascot costume.

The mascot turned around and Hiro raised his fist. He wasn't going to _hurt_ Fred but guys, for reasons unknown to womenkind, tend to resolve their problems with mindless violence and Hiro was, after all, a guy. The mascot went flailing into a nearby snack stand.

"Nice left hook!" came a voice from behind the youngest Hamada. "But what'd Finn do to tick you off?"

His insides clenching with possible humiliation, Hiro wheeled around to face Fred, who was watching the person in the mascot costume get up and dust himself off.

"What? But you..." Hiro gestured to the mascot just as the head fell downward to reveal a disgruntled young man with bright red hair and a scowl on his face. "Why aren't _you_ in that costume?"

"Nature called." Fred patted Hiro's shoulder and then held out his arms to accept the mascot costume from Finn who, now Hiro could see him properly, was easily half a foot taller than Fred. _Oops_. "You're the best!" Fred called after his muscular buddy, who stomped off, muttering darkly. "So what'd Finn do? I mean he can be a bit full of himself but-"

"You set Baymax on me in the middle of class!" Hiro bellowed at Fred without allowing him to finish his sentence. "Are you insane?"

"Nope! My parents had me tested!" Fred replied without missing a beat. "So how'd it go? You don't have pneumonia, do you?"

"No!" Hiro retorted irritably. "But now I have a date, thanks to Baymax's interference."

"A date?" squealed a much higher voice just behind Hiro's head. "Really?"

Hiro whirled around to face Honey Lemon, who looked positively delighted at this news. "Yeah. With Stephanie Addison. She's in a couple of my classes."

"Nice." Gogo sidled up next to the small group. "Wouldn't have pegged her as your type though. Too cute."

"Of course she's his type!" Honey retorted. "So now you have a date? Do you need help planning? I'm great with this stuff! I can take you shopping! Can I take you shopping? Please?"

Honey had spoken so fast, it took Hiro an extra second or two to mentally catch up with her. "Uhh... yeah. If you want. I mean I don't know what I'm-"

"Ahh this is perfect!" Honey giggled. "Our little Hiro is growing up!"

"_Little_ Hiro?" Hiro wrinkled his nose in disgust.

It was at this point, Wasabi turned up, looking rather amused. "What did I miss?"

"Hiro has a date." said Gogo casually.

"Because of Fred!"

Wasabi's eyebrows shot up. "Hiro and Fred have a date?"

"NO!" shouted both Hiro and Fred.

"That's a relief." muttered Gogo.

"It's with Stephanie!" Honey clarified. "The new girl!"

"All right, that makes a lot more sense." Wasabi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm taking him shopping." Honey added. "This is going to be great!"

As his friends continued to chatter about this development, Hiro ran his fingers down his face. Their amusement made him wonder how Tadashi would have taken this news. He probably wouldn't have let Hiro live it down. Pushing down the little stab of grief, Hiro turned to his friends and began to attempt to steer the subject away from his date with Stephanie.

* * *

><p>"You appear to be apprehensive." Baymax watched Hiro pace across the room, blinking several times for who knows what reason. "Do you have an upcoming test?"<p>

"I have an upcoming _date_, Baymax." Hiro rolled his eyes. "You should know, you're the one who asked the girl out."

"There is no need to be nervous." Baymax said calmly. "If you act naturally, the date is sure to go well."

"I'm sure."

"Have you selected a venue and an outfit?" Baymax asked.

"Honey took me shopping." Hiro opened the closet door to reveal a casual but rather sharp suit. "Too much?"

"According to her social media pages," Baymax said, "Stephanie Addison's favorite color is hot pink. Have you considered wearing hot pink so that you will be more visually appealing?"

Hiro's face went scarlet. "No! Who wears hot pink on a date?"

"I have a database of several male celebrities who have worn hot pink to various award shows and-"

"Never mind, Baymax." Hiro held up a hand. "Actually... I was thinking of having it here. Aunt Cass makes good food and it's not too loud..."

"Is there a problem?" Baymax asked inquisitively when Hiro went silent.

"I have to tell Aunt Cass." Hiro admitted. "And she'll freak out."

"You do not have to worry about that." Baymax assured him. "I am confident that she will take it well."

"Too well." Hiro said with a sigh. "I'm just going to get this last bit of homework done and then I'll bite the bullet, I guess."

Hiro sat down at his desk, finally feeling like he had gotten out all of his nervous energy. The date was _tomorrow_ and he needed to focus on his homework _today_. As he wrote out a few equations, he heard Baymax waddle around and then silence. Total silence. _Too much silence_...

"WHAT?"

Hiro's hands slipped down his face. _Please, Baymax, please tell me you didn't..._

The sound of feet pounding up the stairs overtook him just before his Aunt Cass flung open the door.

"You have a _date_?" Aunt Cass squealed like a schoolgirl, throwing her arms around her nephew. "I can't believe my little Hiro is finally growing up!"

Seriously, why were people suddenly calling him that?

"Tell me all about her!" Aunt Cass sat down on Hiro's bed and leaned forward just as Baymax managed to waddle back up the stairs.

"I have solved your problem, Hiro." he said, most unhelpfully. "Now that Aunt Cass is aware of your date, you can get permission from her to use her cafe."

"Of course you can use it!" Aunt Cass looked like she wanted to hug him again. "So details! What's her name? How old is she? Is she pretty? Well, of course she's pretty!"

"I... uhh..." Hiro's cheeks went a bit red. "I mean she... uhh..."

"Her name is Stephanie Rose Addison." Baymax said matter-of-factly. "Her blood type is A positive, she is 61 inches tall-"

"She's pretty, yes." Hiro spoke over his friend. "Long black hair, brown eyes, really smart, I mean she's... the kind of girl you'd expect me to be with, I guess."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Aunt Cass looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "A date! Ooh..." she looked suddenly concerned. "I should probably remove your baby picture from the cafe."

"You put up a baby picture?" Hiro's jaw dropped. "You can't use our old photo album to decorate your cafe!"

"It's just one and you were so cute with your pudgy little cheeks!" Aunt Cass patted his face affectionately before running downstairs, practically skipping with excitement. "Tell me when she gets here! Ooh, I'll make something special. Does she have any allergies?"

"She has a mild allergy to shellfish." Baymax called down the stairs.

"Thanks!" Aunt Cass replied just before going out of sight.

"And thank _you_, Baymax." Hiro said sarcastically before lying back on his bed, suddenly exhausted. "This is going to be _so_ great."

"You're welcome, Hiro." Baymax replied amiably. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yes." Hiro said with conviction. "I'm am completely and one hundred percent satisfied with my care."

As Baymax deactivated, Hiro hoped desperately that no one in the cafe would cry in pain during his date or it would reach a whole new level of awkward. The last thing he needed was his friend walking in and suggesting tips on healthy romantic relationships while he and Stephanie were enjoying a nice meal.

But, as always, life doesn't usually go according to plan.

* * *

><p><em>SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!<em>

_I have no excuse except lots of stress and focusing my energy on the Growing Up Haddock series (all How to Train Your Dragon fans should head on over to it because that's my pride and joy)._

_Special thanks to **Miss Pookamonga **and **night-fury-baby **for proofreading and ideas._

_Don't forget to review!_

_~KateMarie999_


	4. The Date

_Hello, everyone! Look at me, updating a bit more frequently! While Growing Pains is a slow process for a variety of reasons, none of which I can control, this one is fully in my control and I caught the writing bug today. So without further ado, Hiro and Stephanie's date!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Date<strong>

* * *

><p>If Hiro was nervous the day <em>before<em> his date with Stephanie, that was nothing compared to how he felt as he stood on the front porch of her house with his finger suspended over the doorbell. The boy took a deep breath and inched it forward. A little closer... a little closer... _be cool, Hamada_... a little closer...

_DING DONG_!

Lovely. The Addison household just _had_ to have a doorbell that was loud and conspicuous. Hiro was honestly surprised the neighbors hadn't complained about it. Maybe the Addisons didn't get many visitors. Or maybe every house on this block had loud doorbells. Why was he thinking about doorbells?

_Creeeeaaak_!

A door, with hinges that desperately needed to be oiled, opened slowly. A young boy, no older than five years old, peeked out from behind it.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Hiro replied nervously.

"That's a funny name." the boy said through a small smile.

"Well it's my name." Hiro shrugged. "Does Stephanie Addison live here?"

"Yep!" the boy nodded vigorously before turning his head. "STEPHANIE!"

"WHAT?"

"THERE'S A BOY HERE FOR YOU!" the boy bellowed. "HE SAYS HE'S A HERO!"

"WHAT?"

_Thump thump thump_!

"I SAID THERE'S A HERO BOY-"

"Out of the way, squirt!"

Stephanie shoved the boy away as she opened the door a bit wider. "Oh, Hiro! Cubby, his name _is_ Hiro." she beckoned a very confused Hiro inside. "I'm almost ready. You can sit down for a sec."

"Umm... okay." Hiro walked into the house and looked around.

Stephanie had brothers. That much was obvious from the start. Toy cars and Legos littered the floor, there was a massive roller coaster made out of K'Nex in one corner, and two more boys were running around with Nerf guns, attempting to shoot each other.

"So..." Hiro cleared his throat, attempting to make conversation. "Three brothers? That must be crazy."

"Four brothers." Stephanie corrected. "Anyway, let me run up and grab my purse and we can go!"

"Okay." Hiro awkwardly bowed to the two brothers who were now staring at him, Nerf guns suspended in front of them.

Stephanie's parents walked in at that moment, her mother holding a struggling toddler. Hiro flashed them an awkward smile.

"So you're Hiro?" Stephanie's mother said by way of a greeting. "We've heard plenty about you."

"Oh... really?" Hiro's voice cracked and he coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, our daughter tells us all about school and the people she meets." said Stephanie's father. "Your method of asking her out was a bit unconventional."

"My brother's brain was a bit unconventional." Hiro snarked. "He's the one who invented the thing."

"Well Stephanie's really glad he did. She's been excited about it all week." Stephanie's mother smiled warmly at him as Stephanie pounded down the stairs.

"Okay, all set." she chirped. "Later, mom, dad."

"You're leaving?" Stephanie's dad asked, looking, if anything, a bit hurt. "Without the proper goodbye?"

Stephanie turned red, which was quite a feat considering her naturally dark complexion, and walked up to her father, who grinned. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and immediately turned to walk out the door. Stephanie's father laughed and waved them out.

"Someone's a daddy's girl." Hiro chortled as he shut the door behind them.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Stephanie shook her head. "I guess that's what I get for making him wear tiaras and having tea parties with my dolls and me."

"Your mom was unavailable?"

"Mom's the breadwinner, Dad's the homemaker. I know it's weird but it's what we've always done." Stephanie got on the trolley and squeezed herself next to him in the crowd.

They chatted amiably until they reached the bus stop closest to the Lucky Cat Cafe. When Hiro lay eyes on it, at first he didn't recognize it. It was as if someone had mixed Pepto Bismol with nitroglycerine and then shook it up until it exploded. Pink was _everywhere_, on the walls, on the floor, even on the pictures. There were pink streamers on the ceiling, pink cakes and cookies on display, and pink heart shaped balloons on the ceiling.

"Ohhhh boy." Hiro muttered as he pushed open the door, Stephanie following and looking quite curious.

Baymax was standing in the middle of the empty cafe, slowly waddling toward them. "Your Aunt Cass had an emergency errand to run so she closed up and asked me to wait for you."

"And... you decorated." Hiro sighed, resigning himself to an evening with possibly the most embarrassing third wheel of all time. He could almost hear Tadashi laughing at him.

"Yes. I used Stephanie's color preferences on her social media page as inspiration. I see she has dressed accordingly." Baymax nodded to Stephanie, who had on a pink dress.

"I think it looks good." Stephanie giggled.

"May I take your order?" Baymax asked as he waved them over to a table.

"Ahh... maybe we'll wait until Aunt Cass gets back." Hiro flashed the robot a very false grin.

"She has instructed me to begin your meals so that she will have less to do when she returned. This will give me an opportunity to use some of the restaurant managing and cooking information I downloaded." Baymax explained.

"This is going to end in disaster." Hiro grumbled as Baymax showed them to their seats.

"Don't be so negative. I think it's pretty amazing that he knows how to do so much." Stephanie gently chided him. "Thank you, Baymax."

"You're welcome." Baymax said with enthusiasm. "May I start you off with something to drink? Perhaps Surge? My scans indicate that you have 'liked' it on your social media pages."

"He's good." Stephanie giggled. "Sure, why not?"

"Why not?" Baymax cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. "I suppose because Surge is high in sugar and caffeine, which should only be consumed in moderation."

"He takes everything literally." Hiro explained. "I think she'll be okay just this once."

"Hiro, your usual beverage preference is chocolate milk so-"

"Ahh no, Baymax, I think Surge is fine for me too." Hiro couldn't quite explain why but chocolate milk seemed like a childish drink when he was sitting across from his date.

As Baymax waddled off, the reality of the situation struck Hiccup like a blow to the head. _He was on a date_! What did people do on dates? Was he going to be expected to kiss her? He'd never kissed a girl before. What if he was bad at it? What if she wasn't as attracted to him as he was to her? These possibilities flashed in Hiccup's mind like a disturbing slideshow.

"So is it just me or does SFIT assign _way_ too much homework?" Stephanie asked.

Great! An icebreaker! Hiro could do icebreakers!

"I know, right? You'd think they want to keep us doing busywork instead of actually _doing_ anything of use."

"Exactly! I get the point behind figuring out the theories and history of technology but come on, we didn't' sign up to do that stuff!"

Baymax waddled back with two bottles of the once discontinued soda. Hiro raised an eyebrow. Had Baymax seriously just gone to the vending machine? He and Stephanie could have done that.

"May I take your orders?" asked Baymax cordially.

"May I try the French onion soup?" Stephanie requested.

"Certainly." Baymax said, the nutritional information flashing on his stomach. "Cass has dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in the freezer, Hiro. I know they're your favorite so-"

"French onion soup sounds great!" Hiro shouted over the robot, who cocked his head to the side.

Baymax paused for a moment before nodding once. "I will prepare your soup. Have a good time on your date."

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief as Baymax waddled away. Stephanie breathed a laugh and turned to her date.

"So... dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"Don't knock 'em until you've tried 'em." Hiro said with a small shake of his head.

"Four brothers. I've tried them." Stephanie placed her chin on the palm of her hand. "So you have a brother?"

"Um... had. It's a long story." Hiro said quietly. "But you know, not really the one for right now."

"I didn't know, sorry." Stephanie reached forward and placed her hand atop his.

Hiro felt heat rising to his face. He was about to say something to change the subject when loud alarm bells sounded from the kitchen. His head perked up just as he heard Baymax's voice drift toward them.

"Oh no."

Hiro and Stephanie looked at each other for a split second before both jumped to their feet and ran into the kitchen. When they opened the door, a cloud of smoke poured out of the room, making them both cough.

"Please evacuate calmly!" Baymax was telling them as they backed away from the smoking kitchen. "And if your clothes catch fire, don't forget to stop, drop, and roll."

"Thanks a lot, Baymax." Hiro yelled over the alarms as the three of them jogged out of the cafe. As they stood panting outside of it, the sirens of firetrucks growing nearer, Hiro finally caught his breath enough to say "what happened in there?"

"My cooking database was intended for human use." Baymax said almost sheepishly.

"You knocked something into the stove?" Stephanie suggested as the fire trucks came into view down the street.

"Paper towels ignite quickly." Baymax confirmed.

"WHAT DID YOU _DO_?"

Hiro looked over to find his Aunt Cass practically flying out of her truck, her eyes wide as she watched smoke pour out of the kitchen window.

"It was my fault." Baymax admitted serenely. "I did not account for my girth or lack of nerve endings when I attempted to make soup."

Fire fighters were getting out their hoses and dousing the kitchen. The fire was out within seconds, though the kitchen was a _little_ worse for wear. The wall behind the oven was black with soot and the burner that had ignited was irreparable. Even Aunt Cass, who was nearly spitting with rage, admitted that the damage could have been worse. Stephanie and Hiro stood outside the cafe, watching Cass bellow at Baymax with equally amused grins.

"I can't wait to tell my friends Baymax set fire to the kitchen." Hiro told her. "Best first date ever."

"I'll say." Stephanie giggled. "It's a lot funnier now I know everything's going to work out okay."

"Right?" Hiro chortled. "I remember telling Aunt Cass that once and she nearly blew her top. But hey, what are we going to do about food?"

Stephanie paused for a moment, thinking this over. "Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds great." Hiro agreed. "And staying away from Aunt Cass when she's this mad is even better."

As they walked to the nearby pizza place, they continued to talk about whatever came to mind. As they were walking into Tony's Pizza, they suddenly realized that, during their stroll, they had started holding hands. Hiro's face turned beet red but he hid it as he opened the door for his date and ventured into the restaurant himself, deeply thankful that Baymax wasn't around to measure his heart rate.

* * *

><p><em>Well I don't know if this lives up to the previous chapters but with my other fic currently stagnating, I felt like it was time to finish up a chapter for this. I recently saw Inside Out and I loved it! I could possibly be persuaded to write something that combines Inside Out and Big Hero 6. I've already done it for Growing Up Haddock.<em>

_Don't forget to review!_

_~KateMarie999_

_P.S. Because a lot of you are Growing Up Haddock readers, I feel like I should apologize for not updating that recently but we'll explain why in the author notes there. I just wanted to upload SOMETHING on June 25th because that's a special day._


End file.
